


You Were The One

by haides



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haides/pseuds/haides
Summary: Warning, angst ahead. Spoilers for V’s good ending. Also, I wrote this based on a song, so the italics are the lyrics of the song. If you want to follow along, it’s Jonghyun’s version of Alejandro Sanz’s song “Y Si Fuera Ella”, known in Korean as “Hyeya”.





	You Were The One

_Hyeya, won’t you say sorry_   
_ Sometime way later in the future_   
_ At the end of the end_   
_ Then we can laugh as we talk_   
_ About this painful time right now_   
_ Later on as a good memory_

A beautiful yet sorrowful melody begun playing at a distance from where the pair was standing together. MC had her arms wrapped around his neck, the distinct scent of his cologne completely drowned her senses and made her feel intoxicated. Meanwhile, his strong and firm hands held her waist tightly while they pressed their bodies together and swayed to the tranquil rhythm of the song. The scene was quite painteresque, there were fireflies around them whose brightness could only be compared to that of the starts. Her white wedding dress was a true work of art, hugging her curves and making her seem even more dazzling than usual. The designer navy blue suit he wore exalted his good looks and elegance. They truly seemed a match made in heaven, the only problem was that she was not his bride and he was not her groom. As if being reminded of this fact, MC tangled her slender fingers in his raven locks and pushed him closer to her, until there was no space left between them. Jumin held her tighter, as if that action would prevent her from leaving and returning to her rightful groom.

The gentle teal eyed groom sat several hundred feet away, unsuspecting of the exchange that was going on between his bride and his best friend. Jihyun shared a glass of wine with the members of the RFA, who congratulated the happy groom. None were suspicious nor thought anything of the absence of their two friends. Jumin had “received an important business call”, which he claimed could not be postponed. A few minutes later MC excused herself to go “freshen up to the ladies room”, Jihyun had insisted on accompanying her but she simply told him it would be bad manners to leave the guests alone, therefore he agreed to stay. However, none of them had noticed the exchange that occurred between MC and Jumin before they both left. She had looked into his hypnotizing silver eyes before he nodded, and pretended to get an important business call. After she excused herself, the sound of her ivory heels clicked as she walked at a normal pace, that was until she was out of view. Without anyones prying eyes on her, she ran until a soft and cold hand grabbed hers and intertwined their fingers together. Rapidly, they walked to an area not so far of where the party was being held, hidden behind a few trees.

_Hyeya, you told me before_   
_ That you will love me forever_   
_ Through the heart of a good friend_   
_ Don’t ever say anything like that again_   
_ This emotion that’s too light for you_   
_ But too heavy for me has given you a hard time_

As if fate was laughing at them, the mournful verses of the song seemed to fit their situation perfectly. Nonetheless, Jumin Han was a man of logic, and he did not want to believe in fate, because if it was true then it was playing a cruel joke on him. Thinking of such things would not do him any good, as time was running out for them, all that mattered was that right then and there she was his, even if just for a few minutes. Silently, MC prayed that time would stand still so that she could spend eternity in his secure arms. Her prayer was not answered, instead what flashed through her mind was the image of her stunning and angel-like groom. Right at that moment she did not want to think of the guilt she felt or if she was behaving incorrectly. Rather, she shut her eyes tightly while breathing in Jumin’s scent, which always managed to calm her down whenever she felt uneasy.

When did this start? Hard to say. Was it when they both talked in the chatroom? Perhaps because of his sense of humour or was it her kindness? Did it begin when their eyes met for the first time? Neither of the knew the answer. Ever since they first talked in the chatrooms, their conversations felt so natural and refreshing. There was no awkwardness or uneasiness when they spoke on the phone or when they texted each other. On the contrary, when they first met each other in person it felt as if they knew each other from somewhere else. MC firmly believed that this was because their souls knew each other from another time, another lifetime perhaps. MC’s belief seemed to be reinforced when the RFA got together to have dinner a few weeks after Jihyun had left for a trip to find himself. The rest of the RFA was stunned, for the conversation between Jumin and MC was more of two people who had known each other for years, rather than that of two people who had known each other for less than a year.

_I’ll step back a bit and wait for you_   
_ I’ll stand far away so you can be comfortable_   
_ And so I’m begging you_   
_ Hyeya, why are you trying to leave?_   
_ As you smile through your eyes_   
_ You kill me with the cruel word of goodbye, my breath stops_

A long sigh escaped from MC’s lips, Jumin did not need an explanation, he knew why she was sighing so sadly. Without thinking, he turned his head to look at where the wedding celebration was being held, the place where his best friend rejoiced because now he was the husband of MC. Upon not feeling the warmth of his head resting on her shoulder, she turned to look at him. As if in reflex, she immediately gazed at where he was looking, and she knew he was thinking about Jihyun. Guilt once again caused MC to feel a pang in her chest, however that was not all she felt towards Jihyun. She loved him, perhaps that reality would sound like a lie or even hypocritical, because why would she be embracing another man if she loved Jihyun? But it was the truth. Never in her life had she met someone as warm as Kim Jihyun. His warmth was like a little heater to her soul, which sometimes felt cold and lost. Out of everyone he was the person who believed in her the most, he was the person who saved her from the clutches of danger. He offered her a hand when there was no one there whilst putting himself in danger during the process. No, she could not desert him and abandon him, a part of her belonged to him. Being with him was calm, there was a peace and tranquility to him which made her feel safe. Doing mundane things with Jihyun, which other people considered a waste of time was something she adored. Holding hands with him while laying on the grass and looking at the clouds, playing with paint and ending up being each others “work of art” as the paint ended on each others faces and bodies, having a pillow fight and having him surrender each and every time to her, watering the garden and ending up all wet because they got sidetracked and ended up throwing water at each other. It was things like those which filled her with happiness, which is why when he came back and he asked her to marry him, she could not say no. Not accepting his proposal would be betrayal, her heart did not allow her to do that to her adored Jihyun; her strong and benevolent Jihyun.

A thorn always prickled at Jumin’s heart whenever he thought about V, ever since be accepted the fact that he had fallen for MC. His love and friendship towards the blue haired man was sincere, ever since children they had a strong bond that could not be broken. There was no one in the world who understood him better than V, and he wanted nothing but good things to happen to his friend. When he fell for MC he thought it was deja vu, a repetition, to feel the same type of like for MC as he once did for Rika. At that time he did not know how lucky he would have been if that had been the case, because he would have been able to control it easier. To his bad luck, he did not like MC like he liked Rika, it was much more than that. Love, he was in love with MC, which made things worse. With Rika he was like a moth flying to the flame, but with MC he was a butterfly flying to the sweet nectar. Be as it may, there was no doubt that he was suffering. As deep as the ocean was the suffering he felt, because he was trying to be careful and not break anyones heart, not his friend’s or MC’s. As a cause he made a promise to himself, he would never take MC for himself or try to convince her to stay with him. Her place was next to Jihyun that was why now she was Mrs. Kim, and not Mrs. Han. Just by loving MC, Jumin considered he was gravely betraying V, so he would not cause another wound in his friend’s heart by taking who he loved the most in the world. Going through what V went through with Rika was enough, he never wanted to see V suffering like that again. Therefore he would love MC in silence and at a distance, where he could not destroy his friend’s happiness into shatters.

_The melody that made us happy is still shining too much_   
_ Please don’t throw me away, don’t throw me away_   
_ I don’t want to live, what am I suppose to do?_   
_ What am I suppose to do without you?_   
_ I should have just lived on without knowing you_   
_ How was I to know I’d go crazy from sadness like this_

MC’s big brown glowing eyes turned to look at Jumin, who seemed to be in a daze, lost in thought somewhere far away from where they were standing. That moment belonged to them only, so she would not allow him to leave before the song was over, not even in mind. Gently, MC raised both of her hands to Jumin’s cheeks, she caressed his face while he looked at her with a mixture of agony and love. In a careful manner she pulled his head down and pressed her forehead against his. The gesture caused a small smile to bloom on Jumin’s face as he still held on to her tightly, still dancing to the rhythm of the song. **“Jumin,”** his name escaped from her rosy lips while a single tear started rolling down her cheek. His agony intensified, he wished he could do something but he knew that he was the cause of that pain and that there was nothing to be done. Instead, he carefully wiped her tears with his long fingers and without thinking he brushed his thumb against her full lips.

There were countless moments that they shared together when Jihyun was gone on his self-discovery trip. There was the first RFA party they held after the incident with Mint Eye, in which they shared their first dance. Jumin asked MC to dance with him, she shyly accepted and they danced while curious eyes stared at them. Everyone was surprised because the “cold” CEO-in-line had asked someone to dance, it was something he had never done before. There was also the time when the RFA had coffee at Jumin’s place, where they noticed how close their two friends had become. No one knew MC did not like strawberries except for Jumin. Without thinking and without saying anything, Jumin exchanged the peaches that were on top of his slice of cake with MC who gave him the strawberries that were on top of hers. Everyone noticed the gesture, they had their suspicions but they decided not to comment anything. That was until Jumin and MC started finishing each other’s sentences, Yoosung commented on how close both had gotten without anyone noticing. Zen stepped on Yoosung’s foot as soon as the comment left his lips, giving Yoosung a clue to drop the topic.

_Hyeya, why are you trying to leave?_   
_ I’ll hate you for leaving_   
_ With the cruel word of goodbye_   
_ Oh, please don’t leave, Hyeya_

Tears kept flowing like a cascade, MC tried to stop them but it seemed impossible. Jumin was her soulmate, she was sure about it after going through so many good and bad times with him. Soulmates however, are not always meant to be together, at least not in every lifetime; this was definitely the lifetime where their destiny was not to end together. Her foolish heart, in love with two men, something that she did not think was possible until she lived it in her own flesh. Jumin could not bare to see her tears anymore, he pressed small kisses to her cheeks, where her tears were leaving glistening trails. If she kept crying, he would not be able to let her go; something deep inside of him wanted to tie her up and steal her away from there. The money in his bank account was sufficient to last them for their whole lives, they could escape to another place where no one would know who they were. Even if his desire was strong, he knew that he would never dare to act on it, instead he tried to stop her crying.** "Don’t cry anymore, a teacher is not supposed to cry in front of her student,”** melodious laughter escaped from her lips, which made him smile proudly.

It seemed like such a distant memory now, when MC had promised to be Jumin’s teacher when it came to commoner things. She would expose him to the commoner world which seemed so enigmatic to him. First mission was to get a hamburger, but they would get it commoner style, meaning no fancy chefs would be making it nor would he ask Jaehee to bring him one. MC had thought long and hard about a plan, she happily told him they would be going to get a burger just the two of them by themselves without any bodyguards or drivers. They managed to sneak out of the C&R building, or so they thought until they heard Jumin’s bodyguards screaming after him. Rapidly, MC took Jumin’s hand and the two started running away as fast as they could, an act which surprised Jumin. His eyes widened as he ran with her hand in his, her laughter was contagious and he found himself laughing loudly which made MC’s heart beat faster. When they arrived to the burger place, the cashier could not stop commenting on what a lovely couple they made, this made MC realize she was still holding his hand so she tried to let go. Instead of obliging, Jumin held her hand tighter and her cheeks immediately tinted in a scarlet colour.

_Hyeya, you told me before_   
_ That you will love me forever_   
_ Through the heart of a good friend_   
_ Don’t ever say anything like that again_   
_ This emotion that’s too light for you_   
_ But too heavy for me has given you a hard time_   
_ I’ll step back a bit and wait for you_   
_ I’ll stand far away so you can be comfortable_   
_ And so I’m begging you_

Although her tears stopped flowing, there were still some who refused to leave her eyes, so they made her eyes shine even brighter. Those eyes studied Jumin’s handsome face, as she placed some of his loose dark locks behind his ear. Those hands would never touch him again in the same manner, instead they would be busy running through pastel locks. Never would he know what it would feel to wake up next to her and see her sleeping face. Much less would he get to discover the sensation of knowing that she will be waiting for him at home after a hard day of work. MC saw the pain in his eyes, it was the same pain that she felt, probably the last thing they would share so intimately. A smile was all she could give him, no promise of a tomorrow, no sharing a life together, much less no growing together old. Their love for Jihyun was much bigger than this, therefore the decision had been made. If Jihyun was the calmness of a flower meadow, Jumin was the chaos of the sea itself. He made her feel alive like no other, they shared things from each other worlds that the other found fascinating. They helped each other grow not only as as people but also intellectually. As cliche as it sounded, they were like ying and yang, like magnets that attracted each other no matter where they were.

Their friends from the RFA were very well aware of the happenings inside of MC’s and Jumin’s heart. The pair wore their hearts on their sleeve, although they thought they hid it perfectly, the secret was not only their to share. Star crossed lovers, was what Jaehee called them when she asked the other members not to mention anything about them. They all knew their friends were suffering, but they could do nothing to help them. The only thing they were able to do was keeping silent about the situation, and to be willing to lend a shoulder if the pair ever decided to talk; which of course never happened. As for Jihyun, he never noticed, he was away from them for almost two years. Although they did write each other and talk to each other when he was gone, he was not there to notice the bond between MC and Jumin. Of course, he was not blind, he could see that they were very close to each other. However he dismissed it as the pair being very good friends, which made him happy because in his eyes the fact that the two people he loved most on earth grew closer, was a matter of celebration.

_I should have just lived on without knowing you_   
_ How was I to know I’d go crazy from sadness like this_   
_ Hyeya, you’re trying to leave me_   
_ I’ll hate you and hate you again_   
_ For saying farewell with just that cruel goodbye_   
_ Hyeya, please don’t leave, Hyeya_   
_ Don’t leave, Hyeya_

The song finally concluded, it was now time to say goodbye to the love that they felt for each other. Obviously, it was not something that could be forgotten because they decided on it. Yet, they could try to bury it, hidden from the eyes of others and from their own eyes. MC threw herself in his arms, Jumin hugged her tightly, knowing this was the last time he would hold her like this. It was not like they would never see each other again, but they would try not to see each other with the same eyes. Now they would be distant friends, whose only bond between them would be Jihyun and the RFA.Their relationship would be cordial, but nothing more and nothing less than that.

Although he did not want to let go, he let his arms fall to his side, she stepped away from him and turned around, walking away from him. A strong impulse ran over him, he wanted to run after her and beg her not to leave. Jumin stood motionless like statue while his thoughts would not stop racing through his head, only to stop when he noticed MC had turned around and ran towards him. She stopped in front of him and stood on her tippy toes, MC closed her eyes and placed a sweet kiss at the corner of his lips. Jumin was surprised, and although he wanted to respond and give her a kiss, he did not. She stood like that for several seconds until she pulled away. **”Jumin, I...I l-,”** she shook her head, knowing it would only be more painful for both of them if she said it. **“I hope that we can meet again in our next lifetime, and I hope that we can get our own good ending...our true ending together.”** With that she turned around and walked away at a fast pace, almost running away without turning back. Her silhouette slowly disappeared from view, leaving silent tears which fell from Jumin’s gorgeous eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally. i made this work for the Mystic Messenger Amino, and I also posted it there. Thank you for reading!


End file.
